


Assorted Harley Drabbles

by CavannaRose



Series: Harley Quinn Fics [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Harley bits and pieces I've written that seem too short to merit their own posting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Gotham streets looked different without her puddin' by her side. Everything was darker, a little less fun. The joke was on her now, and she wasn't laughing. It was hard staying out of trouble with all the assorted bats and birds fluttering about, as if this was some kind of zoo instead of the delightful madhouse her psychotic clown had taught her Gotham truly was,

No. Not her clown. Not anymore. Remembering that sent a pang of sorrow through her, immediately followed by anger. How many times was she going to let that creep rebuff her? How many times was she going to take his abuse and go crawling back? That was what he wanted. Well not this time, no sirree. This time Harleen Quinzel was on her own, and she was going to be happy, damnit. As if he was too good for her. HA! More like she was too good for him. He'd never shown her an ounce of the commitment she had showered upon him. Much better to be on her own, picking her own capers.

Speaking of, she examined the toy factory in front of her. Bolstering herself with a broad grin, she swung her mallet, shattering the large glass windows with a most satisfying crash. Carefully she stepped through the hole, bouncing around excitedly as the alarms sounded all around her. She smashed open several cases of toys, considering the various plush dolls and wind up figurines. She needed some things for her new place. Her place without HiM, and it was going to be a hundred times as nice. See if it wasn't.

Making her choices just as the police cars pulled up, sirens blaring, she stuffed them in her bag, dancing back out the window to wave to the nice officers. She blew them kisses, before pulling a toy grenade from her bag and tossing it at the nearest car. A mad little giggle escaped her lips as, mallet and bag in hand, she raced off in the opposite direction, the sound of police men scrambling behind her. She wouldn't have long before they realized that nothing was going to explode over there


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to maintain a straight face as her puddin' went through the classic romantic archetype couples in an attempt to define their own situation. She was a tad put out that he poo-poohed her Bonnie and Clyde idea, because even if they were gunned down, at least they went out in style. Still, hearing Romeo and Juliet dismissed just as quickly was comforting, nobody wanted to be a bloody sap. "Benedick an' Beatrice? I don' think we gots enough friends fah that one!" She declared, trying to remember all the ins and outs of that particular, rather boring in her opinion, play. Much Ado About Nothing indeed, since nothing much happened.

Any further musings on the subject of grand romantic allusions was dismissed as Joker jumped from the vehicle, perusing the options for their upgrade. Something with a lot of hauling room, seemed to be his focus as he approached the largest truck in the lot. Giggling, Harley swung her way out of the car and danced around to the other side, waving to the terrified driver who had been having a quiet cigarette, and was now pressed up to the glass, as far away from the grinning madman as possible. "Why Mistah J, it looks like ya made yaself a new friend!"

Giggling again, as the man was far too distracted by her boss slash lover's cheerful face on the other side of the car, she tried the handle. "Looks like someone forgot ta lock themselves in!" She declared, wrenching the door open, causing the erstwhile smoker to tumble to the ground by her feet. She smirked down at him. "Whatcha think, puddin? We got time ta play afore we go shoppin?"


End file.
